Famille Amanogawa
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: Un petit garçon découvre le monde qui l'entoure....et il n'est pas forcement comme il voudrait. Oneshot pitet un peu tristounet sur les bords. Reviews!


Famille Amanogawa

1587… mois de septembre, Japon…

C'est le marché, aujourd'hui. Une foule compacte se presse dans tous les coins, à la recherche de ses achats, s'émerveillant sur les marchandises insolites. Ici et là, des enfants s'agrippent au kimono de leur mère pour réclamer une babiole, des hommes marchandent les prix, des femmes apostrophent le passant pour lui faire baisser les yeux sur ses produits…. Tout ce joyeux monde piaille, s'amuse, se prend à partie, s'engueule, se réconcilie devant une bonne bouteille de saké.  
Déposé par sa mère sur le haut d'un cageot en bois, un enfant de deux ans environ, yeux grands ouverts, observe les flâneurs aller et venir devant lui. Observer, certains vous le diront, c'est un mot un peu fort pour parle d'un bambin. Mais pas pour celui-ci. Il ne dit rien, là où d'autres de son âge babillent gaiement. Son regard bleuté creuse tellement profondément dans votre âme que vous ne pouvez pas rester longtemps en face de lui. L'enfant met mal à l'aise quelques clients et sa mère le prend dans ses bras avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle est jolie et ils oublient bien vite le regard étrange du marmot. Son ventre discrètement rond tend adorablement son habit, dissuadant tout prétendant occasionnel de la séduire. Le père de famille se charge de les réorienter vers son étal couvert de fruits et de légumes juteux et mûrs. Son bagou campagnard séduit rapidement les villageois et il empoche facilement sa monnaie. Il se retourne pour embrasser sa femme, veillant bien à ne pas écraser le gosse sous son étreinte.

-Je ne sais que dire. Ton fils fait fuir les clients et pourtant, il nous en ramène…

-C'est drôle, il n'est mon fils que lorsqu'il fait des misères, Senzo, sourit la femme.

-Papa, s'exclame une jeune fille plus loin, tu peux venir?

-J'arrive Hoshi, j'arrive!

Un beau et grand jeune homme, probablement un samurai d'après ses vêtements, attend en souriant à la fille de Senzo. Hoshi est l'une des fiertés de son père. Elle aurait pu devenir Miko au temple, ayant un don de clairvoyance impressionnant, cependant elle refusa de laisser ses parents. Sa beauté et sa grâce lui valent énormément d'attentions de la part des hommes du village. Et plus encore du fils du seigneur local. Ils se sont fiancés au printemps dernier. Il tient tendrement Hoshi par la main.

-Amanogawa-san, comment vous portez-vous? 

-Plutôt bien, je vous remercie, Jishin-sama, mais je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant de ma femme, sourit Senzo à son futur gendre.

-Est-elle malade? S'alarme aussitôt le samurai.

-Non, heureusement, mais j'en attends un troisième, intervint-elle, se dirigeant précautionneusement dans leur direction, son fils dans les bras.

Son époux accoure et l'allège de son fardeau.

-Vous verrez ce que c'est. Que des ennuis, soupire Senzo, feignant la fatigue et faisant rougir le couple.

-Des ennuis? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui le portes, marmonne comiquement sa femme.

-Mais tu sais bien que je plaisante, Kotori, mon oiseau!

-On y croit. Va donc aider ce pauvre Hiatari, il est seul pour les ventes. 

-Oui, chérie, fait-il, faussement penaud, s'éloignant. 

Jishi Kasai s'incline devant celle qui sera sa belle-mère et demande de ses nouvelles puis l'autorisation d'emmener sa fiancée en promenade.

-Bien sûr, quelle mère serais-je si j'empêchais ma fille de se balader avec son amoureux? Allez-y, et faites attention.

Kotori rit de la gêne des jeunes gens et les regarde s'éloigner. Elle revient près de son mari et lui reprend son fils pour le bercer affectueusement. 

-Je suis heureuse pour elle…les pommes sont à cinquante Mon le kilo, monsieur, s'interrompt-elle comme un badaud se penche pour examiner les fruits,… dans une quinzaine d'années, celui-là aussi se sera trouvé une belle fiancée… que le temps passe vite…

Senzo acquiesce et caresse la tête de son rejeton.

-Mais…ces rumeurs de guerre m'inquiètent…que se passerait-il si des soldats ennemis passaient dans le village? Fait-elle avec une mine soucieuse.

-Tout ira bien, la rassure son époux. Je te le promets…ha, regarde, ce petit bout commence à avoir faim!

En effet, le petit garçon s'agite et vrille ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

-Parfois, je me demande s'il n'est pas muet, réfléchit Kotori.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui te fais hurler dessus au moindre bruit qui gênerait la nuit de monseigneur, ronchonne Senzo.

-Va plutôt chercher du lait, au lieu de te plaindre, veux-tu? Recommande t-elle en serrant son enfant contre sa poitrine pour le calmer. Doucement….ça arrive, mon chérie, ça arrive…mon beau garçon… mon petit Akira…

Huit mois plus tard… 

Kotori se déplace lentement, embarrassée par son ventre proéminent. Senzo l'aide à se mouvoir en la soutenant par le bras. Il la fait monter dans le chariot, rempli des maigres possessions de la famille Amanogawa. Il soulève Akira et le dépose avec elle, s'assure qu'ils sont confortablement installés et pivote pour considérer le village déjà déserté par la moitié de ses habitants. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le reste ne suive. Kasai hoche la tête pour le saluer. A sa droite, Hoshi fait de même, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'espère que votre voyage se passera bien, Senzo-san.

Les soldats ennemis s'étaient bien trop rapprochés et la famille dirigeante de la région avait décidé d'évacuer les paysans, inaptes à combattre, de la zone immédiate des conflits. Hoshi, elle, restait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette dernière se hisse jusqu'à la hauteur de sa mère pour l'embrasser, recevant des prières murmurées de sa part. Elle redescend et pose une bise sur la joue mal rasée de son père. 

-Que les Kami veillent sur vous, supplie t-elle en se tournant vers le ciel.

Senzo monte à l'avant du chariot, saisit les brides du cheval offert par son gendre, et donne un coup sec.

-Hyaaa!

Le chariot se met en marche. 

-J'espère que cela ira bien pour le bébé de maman, soupire Hoshi, le regard au sol

-Pourquoi veux-tu que ça n'aille pas? Demande Kasai, tentant de dissiper les doutes de son épouse.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet…et à celui d'Akira, aussi.

-Akira est un grand garçon, maintenant. Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter. Et ton père les protégera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Tout va bien se passer, assure t-il, sachant malgré tout que les prémonitions de Hoshi se révèlent rarement fausses.

-Mouis, admet tout de même, avec réluctance, la jeune femme.

Trois semaines plus tard, sur la route de Tokai…

-Senzo…appelle faiblement Kotori, blanche, posant une main tremblante sur son ventre, tendu.

Il faisait déjà presque noir, et une fine pluie s'abattait sur l'attelage.

-Hum? Répond t-il distraitement, plongé dans la lecture d'une carte approximative de l'endroit.

-Je…j'ai eu une contraction… 

-Ho. Bien, fit-il, absorbé dans sa tache.

-Tu écoutes ce que je te dis, ou pas? S'agace sa femme.

-Mais bien sûr que oui, chérie, fait-il, machinalement. Tu as dis que tu avais une contracti….UNE CONTRACTION ! TU VAS ACCOUCHER!

-Il semblerait bien, oui, rétorque t-elle, faussement stoïque.

-Tu es sûre! panique t-il en cherchant du regard un endroit propice ou conduire Kotori. 

-Je te rappelle que j'en ai déjà eu deux, avant ça, je crois bien me souvenir de ce que ça fait, merci! s'irrite t-elle, désespérée par l'attitude de son mari.

Akira se bouine contre sa mère, comprenant qu'il y a un problème et qu'elle a besoin de réconfort. 

-Heu….là, s'écria Senzo en plongeant le visage dans la carte, il y a un temple dans le coin, tu pourras le retenir?

-Je suppose que je peux serrer les cuisses, soupire douloureusement la future maman pour le troisième fois. 

Senzo lance le chariot à toute vitesse. Quelle idée d'accoucher à un tel moment! Avec les soldats qui ne sont pas loin, il ne vaut pourtant pas trop s'attarder. Senzo dissimule le chariot derrière une palissade recouverte de lierre et se retrouve bientôt à la porte du temple, aidant son épouse à marcher d'une main, guidant son fils de l'autre.

-Ca à l'air abandonné…, murmure t-elle, vigilante et grimaçante.

-Aucune importance. On s'en satisfera. 

Rompue, et le dos en miette, Kotori s'adosse le plus confortablement contre le mur. Akira contemple, intrigué, son père envelopper la petite chose sortie du ventre de sa mère dans un drap propre.

-C'est une fille, sourit tendrement Senzo en saisissant soigneusement le petit paquet de linges blanc et en le confiant délicatement à sa femme. On va l'appeler…

-Te te te! le coupe sa moitié. TU as nommé Hoshi et Akira, c'est mon tour maintenant. Ma jolie chérie, tu seras... oui, comme ma grand-mère... tu seras...

Kotori, suivant une tradition familiale, trempe le doigt dans le sang résultant de l'accouchement et trace le nom du bébé en belles lettres calligraphiées sur le drap.

-Yu... ya. Ca y est... Bienvenue chez les Amanogawa... , sourit-elle. Akira, viens voir ta sœur... Dis bonjour à Yuya.

-Grompft... J'aurais voulu Sora, moi.

-Oui, mais c'est moi qui décide.

Akira trottine jusqu'à sa mère et examine, dubitatif, le machin gazouillant qui dépasse des linges. C'est pas gros. C'est rouge. Et ça fait du bruit. Akira n'aime pas le bruit. Ca n'a même pas de cheveux! Bon, d'accord, ça a les beaux yeux vert de maman, mais...

Alternativement, il regarde son père et sa mère, sceptique.

-Oui, Akira, c'est ta petite sœur. Tu vas devoir la défendre, comme Hoshi l'a fait pour toi, sourit Senzo en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Akira se dit que sa sœur l'a surtout embêté.

-On compte sur toi, Akira, fait sa mère en commençant à donner le sein à sa fille.

Comprenant qu'on l'investit d'une mission importante, Akira opine sérieusement du chef, et, même si cette... Yuya... est petite, rouge, bruyante, et n'a pas de cheveux, il va la protéger. "Parole d'homme!", c'est ce que dit papa, peu importe s'il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire.

Son père éclate de rire et enlace sa femme, son fils et sa fille, tout simplement heureux. Le soir venant, il sort ensuite chercher de quoi faire du feu. Jetant des branches dans l'âtre, il discute avec Kotori de l'avenir de leur fille, rient, plaisantent, se racontent des vieilles anecdotes de famille ou histoires de fantômes, choses qu'ils ont rarement le temps de faire.

Un bruit se fait entendre au dehors et Senzo intime le silence à sa famille. Il se maudit intérieurement, il a oublié les soldats. Il éteint le feu et se cache, lui et les deux autres, du mieux qu'il peut, derrière l'autel, sachant que l'idée de profaner un lieu sacré en le souillant par le sang d'innocent ne rebute pas certaines personnes. Yuya est très calme, bercée par sa mère, en alerte.

Un homme en arme et casqué jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du temple et ne s'attarde pas. Senzo sait qu'ils doivent faire pareil.

-On ne doit pas rester, fait-il à Kotori dans un souffle. Tu peux te lever?

-Je suis fatigué par l'accouchement. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à marcher, grimace t-elle en se relevant. Aoutch!. 

-...Bon...je vais t'aider à marcher jusqu'au chariot. Akira, viens par là.

-Mais..., Kotori regarde Yuya, je ne pourrais pas la porter, Akira est trop petit et toi, si tu m'aide, tu aura besoin de tes deux bras...

Un choix Cornélien s'impose alors à Senzo. Les soldats sont près. Il se doute bien qu'il n'aura le droit qu'à un seul voyage. Emmener ses enfants et abandonner sa femme, ou la prendre avec Akira et laisser Yuya... un nouveau-né...

-Ecoute... on va la dissimuler, je vais vous accompagner, et dès que vous serrez en sécurité, je retournerais la chercher, ment-il.

Ca lui fait mal de se le dire, mais des bébés, ils en auront d'autres s'ils survivent tous les deux. Il prend délicatement l'enfant et la dépose derrière l'autel, sous le regard larmoyant de Kotori.

-J'ai l'impression que je ne la reverrai jamais...

Akira, du haut de ses trois ans, regardant une dernière fois sa petite sœur, tente de mettre le doigt sur le sentiment qui le tiraille. De la tristesse?... Non... de la mélancolie?... peut-être...

-A tout à l'heure, Yuya, marmonne t-il.

Senzo le hèle, l'enfant se hâte de sortir et le père de famille pousse les lourdes portes derrière lui

Akira, dix-neuf ans, se redresse sur un coude, chiffonné de sommeil, échevelé, et la bouche pâteuse. Il se frotte la joue de sa main libre. Il essaye de se rappeler de son rêve, mais sans conséquences. Celui-ci lui échappe, comme s'il tentait de saisir de la fumée. Au bout d'un moment de recherches infructueuses, il hausse les épaules et se recouche.

-Ca devait pas être important, marmonne t-il en soupirant.

-FIN-

Hoshi (étoile): grande sœur d'Akira et de Yuya  
Kotori (petit oiseau): mère d'Akira et de Yuya.  
Senzo (céleri) : père d'Akira et de Yuya.  
Amanogawa (voie lactée)  
Hiatari (exposé au soleil): Brave garçon qui aide la famille pour les jours de marché moyennant finance.  
Jishi (Tremblement de terre) Kasai (incendie): Mari d'Hoshi, beau-frère d'Akira et de Yuya


End file.
